1999
The following media in this list is from 1999. Movies Walt Disney Theatrical Toystory2.jpg|Toy Story 2 (November 24)|link=Toy Story 2 On December 25, this film got a new set of outtakes. Home Video Wdmc petesdragon.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (VHS) Wdmc dumbo.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1999.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS) Wdmc swordinthestone.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1999 VHS) Robinhood 1999.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991-1999 VHS) Marypoppins 1999.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1997-1999 VHS/DVD) Homewardbound dvd.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey|link=Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (VHS/DVD) Homewardbound2.jpg|Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco|link=Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (VHS/DVD) 101dalmatians 1998dvd.jpg|101 Dalmatians (live action)|link=101 Dalmatians (1997 VHS/DVD) Melodytime.jpg|Melody Time|link=Melody Time (1998 VHS) Theblackcauldron.jpg|The Black Cauldron|link=The Black Cauldron (1998 VHS) Pocahontas2 vhs.jpg|Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World|link=Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (VHS) Therescuers 1999.jpg|The Rescuers (January 5)|link=The Rescuers (1999 VHS) Mulan dvd.jpg|Mulan (February 2)|link=Mulan (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) 101dalmatians dvd.jpg|101 Dalmatians (March 9)|link=101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS/DVD) Abugslife dvd.jpg|A Bug's Life (April 20)|link=A Bug's Life (VHS/DVD) Ichabodandmrtoad.jpg|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (May 25)|link=The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1999 VHS) Greatmousedetective 1999.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective (August 31)|link=The Great Mouse Detective (1999 VHS) Pinocchio dvd.jpg|Pinocchio (October 26)|link=Pinocchio (1999-2000 VHS/DVD) Hercules dvd.jpg|Hercules (November 9)|link=Hercules (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Mickeysonceuponachristmas.jpg|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (November 9)|link=Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD) Peterpan dvd.jpg|Peter Pan (November 23)|link=Peter Pan (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Ladyandthetramp dvd.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (November 23)|link=Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Lionking2.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (November 23)|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (VHS/DVD) Abugslife sedvd.jpg|A Bug's Life: Collector's Edition (November 23)|link=A Bug's Life (Collector's Edition) Littlemermaid dvd.jpg|The Little Mermaid (December 7)|link=The Little Mermaid (1998 VHS/1999 DVD) Junglebook dvd.jpg|The Jungle Book (December 7)|link=The Jungle Book (1997 VHS/1999 DVD) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(3).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(3).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(3).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas underthesea(2).jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun(2).jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas ilovetolaugh(2).jpg|Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest(2).jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Verymerrychristmassongs(3).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas 12daysofchristmas(2).jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas Dsas circleoflife.jpg|Circle of Life|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life Dsas colorsofthewind.jpg|Colors of the Wind|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Colors of the Wind Dsas campoutatwdw.jpg|Campout at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Campout at Walt Disney World Dsas letsgotothecircus.jpg|Let's Go to the Circus!|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Let's Go to the Circus! Dsas beachpartyatwdw.jpg|Beach Party at Walt Disney World|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World Dsas topsyturvy.jpg|Topsy Turvy|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Topsy Turvy Dsas pongoandperdita.jpg|Pongo & Perdita|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Pongo & Perdita Dsas honortousall.jpg|Honor to Us All|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Honor to Us All Dsas happyhaunting.jpg|Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland Fliksmusicaladventure.jpg|Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom (June 8)|link=Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Matilda dvd.jpg|Matilda|link=Matilda (VHS/DVD) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Starwars4.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (May 28)|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Home Video Homealone dvd.png|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Homealone2.png|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) Warner Bros. Theatrical Pokemonmovie poster.jpg|Pokémon: The First Movie (November 10)|link=Pokemon The First Movie Home Video Goonies vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Wizardofoz dvd.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (October 19)|link=The Wizard of Oz (1999 VHS/DVD) New Line Cinema Home Video Themask dvd.jpg|The Mask|link=The Mask (VHS/DVD) PC Software Microsoft Windows98 cover.png|Windows 98 Second Edition (May 5)|link=Windows 98 Second Edition Winntworkstation cover.png|Windows NT Workstation|link=Windows NT 4.0 Internetexplorer5.png|Internet Explorer 5 Television NBC Friends_logo.png|Friends Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (November 27)|link=Home Alone ABC Matilda title.jpg|Matilda (March 14)|link=Matilda PBS Barney season3.jpg|Barney & Friends|link=Barney & Friends Kidsongslogo1997.png|The Kidsongs Television Show|link=Kidsongs Seasons 1-3 of Barney & Friends last aired in 1999, as the show's underwriters were gradually decreasing. Broadcast syndication Friends_logo.png|Friends Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House 1999title.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1997.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Seinfeld.png|Seinfeld FOX Themask_title_540p.jpg|The Mask (March 24)|link=The Mask Magicschoolbus.jpg|The Magic School Bus|link=The Magic School Bus homealone2_title.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (November 24)|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York WB Network Pokemon Logo.png|Pokemon (February 13)|link=Pokémon The first episode to air on that network was the next episode after the last one to air on syndication. Following that were the very first episodes beginning on May 8. UPN Sonicunderground.jpg|Sonic Underground|link=Sonic Underground PAX Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw title.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World (TV series) TBS Superstation Star-wars-4.png|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Hook_1991.png|Hook|link=Hook Fullhouse 1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (November 21)|link=The Wizard of Oz Disney Channel Toystory title.jpg|Toy Story|link=Toy Story Hunchback-of-notre-dame.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame|link=The Hunchback of Notre Dame Lionking2_title.jpg|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride|link=The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Nickelodeon Allthat.png|All That|link=All That Amandashow.jpg|The Amanda Show (October 16)|link=The Amanda Show Fox Family Channel shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Shining Time Station last aired in May. Toon Disney AOSTH.jpg|Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SonicChristmasBlast.jpg|Sonic Christmas Blast Nick GAS LegendsoftheHiddenTemple.jpg|Legends of the Hidden Temple|link=Legends of the Hidden Temple Home video Peanuts greatpumpkin_1996.jpg|It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown charliebrownthanksgiving_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving charliebrownchristmas_1996.jpg|A Charlie Brown Christmas newyearcharliebrown_1996.jpg|Happy New Year, Charlie Brown Bemyvalentine_1997vhs.jpg|Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown easterbeagle_1996.jpg|It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown itsamysterycharliebrown.jpg|It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown goodsportcharliebrown_1996.jpg|You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown snoopy_vhs1.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Snoopy's Reunion snoopy_vhs2.jpg|He's Your Dog/It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs3.jpg|You're Not Elected/It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs4.jpg|You're in Love/It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs5.jpg|There's No Time for Love/Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs6.jpg|What a Nightmare/It's Magic, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vhs7.jpg|Play it Again/She's a Good Skate, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol8.jpg|Charlie Brown's All Stars/It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown Snoopy_vol9.jpg|Life is a Circus/Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown A_Charlie_Brown_Celebration_VHS.jpg|A Charlie Brown Celebration Itsarborbay_vhs.jpg|It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown Whathavewelearned_vhs.jpg|What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown? Isthisgoodbye_vhs.jpg|Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? Itsanadventure_vhs.jpg|It's an Adventure, Charlie Brown YoureaGoodManCharlieBrownVHS2.jpg|You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1998vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Greeneggsandham 1998vhs.jpg|Green Eggs and Ham and Grinch Night|link=Dr. Seuss on the Loose (1985-1998 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs1997 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1997 daywiththeanimals.jpg|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1997 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs1997 dayatcamp.png|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs1997 carsboatstrainsplanes.jpg|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1997 whatiwanttobe.png|What I Want to Be|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1997 rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs1997 verysillysongs.png|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs1997 playalongsongs.png|Play Along Songs|link=Kidsongs: Play Along Songs Kidsongs1995 talktotheanimals.jpg|If We Could Talk to the Animals|link=Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals Kidsongs1997 christmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Kidsongs1997 countrysingalong.jpg|I Can Go to the Country!|link=Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along Kidsongs1997 bopwiththebiggles.png|I Can Bop with the Biggles!|link=Kidsongs: Boppin' with the Biggles Kidsongs1997 putonashow.png|I Can Put on a Show!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Put on a Show! Kidsongs babyanimalsongs.jpg|I Can Sing Baby Animal Songs!|link=Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs Kidsongs icandoit.png|I Can Do It!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Do It! Kidsongs icandance.png|I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! (video) Kidsongs billysbirthday.png|Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday|link=Kidsongs: Billy's Birthday Kidsongs meetthebiggles.jpg|Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles (video) Barney & Friends Imaginationisland vhscover.jpg|Barney's Imagination Island|link=Barney's Imagination Island Barneylive vhscover.jpg|Barney Live! in New York City|link=Barney Live! in New York City Barneysongs vhs.jpg|Barney Songs|link=Barney Songs (VHS) Barneystalentshow.jpg|Barney's Talent Show|link=Barney's Talent Show (VHS) Barneysfunandgames.jpg|Barney's Fun & Games|link=Barney's Fun & Games (VHS) Barneys1234seasons.jpg|Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons|link=Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS) Barneysonceuponatime.jpg|Barney's Once Upon a Time|link=Barney's Once Upon a Time (VHS) Sensesationalday.jpg|Barney's Sense-Sational Day|link=Barney's Sense-Sational Day (VHS) Musicalscrapbook vhs.jpg|Barney's Musical Scrapbook|link=Barney's Musical Scrapbook (VHS) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories JamesLearnsaLesson VHS.jpg|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories TrustThomas 1995VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories ThomasGetsBumped VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories ThomasPercy&theDragon 1995VHS.jpg|Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories Daisy VHS.jpg|Daisy and Other Thomas Stories JamesGoesBuzzBuzz VHS.jpg|James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories Percy'sGhostlyTrick VHS.jpg|Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories ThomasChristmasParty VHS.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories RustytotheRescue VHS.jpg|Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories Thomas&theSpecialLetter VHS.jpg|Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Thomas&HisFriendsHelpOut VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Help Out TheGallantOldEngine VHS.jpg|The Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories ThomasSingAlong&Stories VHS.jpg|Sing-Along & Stories ThomasMeetstheQueen VHS.jpg|Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories ThomasandHisFriendsGetAlong VHS.PNG|Thomas and His Friends Get Along ThomasComestoBreakfast VHS.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures ABigDayForThomas VHS.jpg|A Big Day for Thomas CrankyBugs VHS.jpg|Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories RacesRescuesandRunaways VHS.jpg|Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures 10YearsofThomas.jpg|10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends These videos contain stories from episodes up to Thomas & Friends/Season 5. Pokémon Pokemon vol1.jpg|Vol. 1: I Choose You! Pikachu! Pokemon vol2.jpg|Vol. 2: The Mystery of Mount Moon Pokemon vol3.jpg|Vol. 3: The Sisters of Cerulean City Pokemon vol4.jpg|Vol. 4: Poké-Friends Pokemon vol5.jpg|Vol. 5: Thunder Shock! Pokemon vol6.jpg|Vol. 6: Seaside Pikachu Pokemon vol7.jpg|Vol. 7: Psychic Surprise Pokemon vol8.jpg|Vol. 8: Primeape Problems Pokemon vol9.jpg|Vol. 9: Fashion Victims Pokemon vol10.jpg|Vol. 10: Fighting Tournament Pokemon vol11.jpg|Vol. 11: The Great Race Pokemon vol12.jpg|Vol. 12: Pikachu Party Video Games Mario/Yoshi/Wario Sm64.jpg|Super Mario 64|link=Super Mario 64 Mk64.jpg|Mario Kart 64|link=Mario Kart 64 Yoshisstory.jpg|Yoshi's Story|link=Yoshi's Story Marioparty.jpg|Mario Party|link=Mario Party Wario2 PAL.jpg|Wario Land II|link=Wario Land II Smbdx.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Deluxe (May 10)|link=Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Wario Land II was re-released for the Game Boy Color this year. Donkey Kong Dkr.jpg|Diddy Kong Racing|link=Diddy Kong Racing Dk64.jpg|Donkey Kong 64 (November 22)|link=Donkey Kong 64 Sonic Sonicr windows.jpg|Sonic R|link=Sonic R Sonicadventure.jpg|Sonic Adventure (September 9)|link=Sonic Adventure Kirby None this year, but there was a new Kirby game in development. Pokémon Pokemon-red.jpg|Pokémon (Red Version)|link=Pokémon (Red/Green/Blue) Pokemon-blue.jpg|Pokémon (Blue Version) Pokemon-yellow.jpg|Pokémon (Yellow Version)|link=Pokémon (Yellow) Other Mlp_cdrom.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens|link=My Little Pony: Friendship Gardens Ssb.jpg|Super Smash Bros. (April 26)|link=Super Smash Bros. Music Lionking soundtrack.jpg|The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack|link=The Lion King: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Themask mmp.jpg|The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture|link=The Mask: Music from the Motion Picture Wizardofoz soundtrack.jpg|The Wizard of Oz: Music from the Original Motion Picture|link=The Wizard of Oz: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Toystory ost.jpg|Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack|link=Toy Story: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Returntopriderock.jpg|The Lion King: Return to Pride Rock|link=Return to Pride Rock Abugslife soundtrack.jpg|A Bug's Life|link=A Bug's Life: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Barney album1.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 1 Barney album2.jpg|Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2|link=Barney's Favorites: Vol. 2 Classicdisneyvol1.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 1: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol2.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 2: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol3.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 3: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol4.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 4: 60 Years of Musical Magic Classicdisneyvol5.jpg|Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic|link=Classic Disney Vol. 5: 60 Years of Musical Magic Kidsongs farmalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm Kidsongs carsalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes Kidsongs christmasalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas Kidsongs icandancealbum.jpg|Kidsongs: I Can Dance!|link=Kidsongs: I Can Dance! Kidsongs bigglesalbum.jpg|Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles|link=Kidsongs: Meet the Biggles Starwars1_soundtrack.jpg|Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace|link=Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (soundtrack) Toystory2 ost.jpg|Toy Story 2|link=Toy Story 2: An Original Walt Disney Records Soundtrack Books Harry Potter Harrypotter1.jpg|Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone|link=Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Harrypotter2.jpg|Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets|link=Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harrypotter3.jpg|Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban|link=Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook1.jpg|Chapter Book #1: I Choose You! Pokemon chapterbook2.jpg|Chapter Book #2: Island of the Giant Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook3.jpg|Chapter Book #3: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon Pokemon chapterbook4.jpg|Chapter Book #4: Night in the Haunted Tower Pokemon handbook.jpg|The Official Pokemon Handbook|link=The Official Pokemon Handbook Pokemon comicbook.jpg|Pokemon TV Animation Comic: I Choose You!|link=Pokemon TV Animation Comic: I Choose You! Websites *http://www.classicgaming.com/tmk - This site was redesigned on its second birthday. New sites this year include: *http://www.vgmuseum.com *http://pbskids.org *http://www.harrypotter.com (October 13) *http://disney.go.com - This site replaced disney.com. *http://members.xoom.com/kindarspirit Logos of 1999 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Pictures (1995).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures (for Pixar films) Pixar Animation Studios (1995).jpg|Pixar Animation Studios (for Pixar films) Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Pictures|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1993).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1993).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1995).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1999).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1994).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1999).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures New Line Cinema (1997).jpg|New Line Cinema|link=New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1999).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures DreamWorks_SKG_(1997).jpg|DreamWorks SKG|link=DreamWorks SKG Television Broadcast networks: NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Telemundo92.png|Telemundo Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1998).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service PBS Kids Logo.jpg|PBS for Kids|link=PBS Kids Fox logo.png|Fox Broadcasting Company|link=Fox Broadcasting Company TheWB95.png|WB Network|link=WB Network Kids WB.png|Kids' WB! UPN_logo.jpg|UPN|link=UPN Copy_of_one_too.jpg|Disney's One Too PAX logo.png|PAX Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO HBO Family.png|HBO Family HBO Plus.png|HBO Plus Cinemax_logo_1997.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax MoreMax.png|MoreMax Showtime_logo_1997.png|Showtime|link=Showtime Showtime2logo.png|Showtime 2 Showtime3logo.png|Showtime 3 The_Movie_Channel_2000.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Movie Channel 2.png|The Movie Channel 2 Fox_Family_Channel.png|Fox Family Channel|link=Freeform TNT logo 1999.png|TNT|link=TNT TBS Superstation logo 1999.png|TBS Superstation|link=TBS TCM 1994.jpg|Turner Classics Movies A&E Network 2004.png|A&E Network TNN logo 1999.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network USA Network 2004.png|USA Network|link=USA Network FX 1997 logo.png|FX Network|link=FX Network Sci-Fi Logo 1999.png|Sci-Fi Channel|link=Syfy GSN 1997.png|Game Show Network|link=Game Show Network Disney_Channel_1997.png|Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Nick at Nite 1997.png|Nick at Nite|link=Nickelodeon Cartoon Network.png|Cartoon Network|link=Cartoon Network Toon_Disney.png|Toon Disney|link=Toon Disney Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1997).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Columbia Tristar Television (1996).jpg|Columbia TriStar Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1995).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Universal Television (1997).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Century Fox Television (1995).jpg|20th Century Fox Television|link=20th Century Fox Television Warner Bros. Television (1994).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television KingWorld (1998).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment Connecticut Public Television (1993).jpg|Connecticut Public Television|link=Public Television Stations WGBH Boston (1993).jpg|WGBH Boston Thirteen (1999).jpg|Thirteen Nickelodeon Productions (1997).png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon Productions CC 1997.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt_Disney_Home_Video_(1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video Walt Disney Home Video (1991).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Home Video (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (1994).jpg|Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection|link=Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Disney Videos (1995).jpg|Disney Videos|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1993).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Columbia Tristar DVD (1999).jpg|Columbia TriStar DVD Paramount Home Video (1995).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment Universal (1997).jpg|Universal Studios Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC_Video_(1997).jpg|CIC Video 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1995-A).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment 20th_Century_Fox_Home_Entertainment_(1995-B).jpg|20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (international) Warner Home Video (1997).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment MGM Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|MGM Home Entertainment|link=MGM Home Entertainment MGM DVD (1998).jpg|MGM DVD|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Sony Wonder (1995).jpg|Sony Wonder DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998).jpg|DreamWorks Home Entertainment Barney Home Video (1995).jpg|Barney Home Video|link=HiT Entertainment Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_(1998).jpg|Anchor Bay Entertainment 4Kids Entertainment (1999).jpg|4Kids Productions|link=4Kids Entertainment Viz Video 1998.png|Viz Video TimeLife Video (1992).jpg|Time-Life Video Deluxe Digital Studios (1998).jpg|Deluxe Digital Studios CIC Video was replaced by Paramount Home Entertainment internationally in 1999, when Universal Studios Home Entertainment also purchased PolyGram Video titles. Video gaming N64 logo.png|Nintendo 64|link=Nintendo 64 Gameboycolor_logo.jpg|Game Boy Color|link=Game Boy Color Sega_Dreamcast.png|Sega Dreamcast|link=Sega Dreamcast Currency of 1999 Category:Timeline